


Fleeting

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ecstasy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting

They call it the little death, but it feels anything but little. It is like being clutched in the jaws of a voracious beast and shaken until it loses interest. Looking down at Hermione, Severus thinks his expression must be close to hers, as if she too has been ravaged and tossed aside, forgotten. 

He has fallen in love with Hermione. This ecstasy men speak of – it chases you, mauls you, and when it is done and moves on to another victim, all that is left are the feelings you have for one another. Together they must land, and live.


End file.
